zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Dr. D
Dr. D 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He is one of the supporting characters throughout the series. Overview Chaotic Century Van and Co. initially met Dr. D at his home in the mountains, where he was trying to make snow. Renowned for his prolific scientific knowledge and reputation as being the foremost Zoid expert, Van and Irvine sought him out to find if he knew anything of Zoid Eve. He did not, and instead sent them on errands to fix his snow-making machine. Eventually, snow does fall on his mountain (albeit not due to Dr. D's invention), and Van's group leaves. Later Dr. D regroups with Van's group sporadically, and he is revealed to be a man of great influence, both with the Republican military and government, although he has been long retired. He is, however, eccentric, and vanishes and reappears at seemingly random times. Nonetheless he is extremely helpful to Van's group, and is invaluable in their dealings with the Imperial army. Guardian Force Dr. D returns in Guardian Force. After initially taking on Fiona as an assistant, studying ancient ruins, he eventually works more closely with the Empire's forces, developing the Lightning Saix. He also aids Van directly, building the Attack Boosters for his Blade Liger. Furthermore, he builds the boosters that Irvine and Thomas use in modified Storm Sworders that are used to defeat Hiltz's Hammer Kaiser. Finally, he builds the Gravity Cannon and four shells, and thus makes him perhaps the most important factor in the eventual defeat of both the Death Stinger and revived Death Saurer. Video Games Dr. D makes a minor appearance in Zoids Legacy. After the main game is completed he will appear in Sandstorm arena's zoid laboratory. After speaking to Van, Fiona, and Zeru, he will raise any of Pulse's colors by five points for free. Personality An eccentric, absent-minded, but nonetheless brilliant scientist, Dr. D is one of the more vibrant characters of the two original Zoids series. He, like Fiona, likes his coffee with salt. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, such as when the Death Saurer first appeared, figuring out how to defeat it in the process. Ironically, despite being a doctor himself, he doesn't like doctors. When not preoccupied with the on-going battle against forces of destruction such as Hiltz or Prozen, Dr. D's obsessive personality often gets the better of him, as he often ignores the skepticism of others regarding the possibility of his own creations. This was most prominently seen in his pleas to Irvine to allow him to transplant the memory banks from the Command Wolf to the experimental Lightning Saix. Relationships Like every other character, Dr. D has his own unique relationships; '''Van: Van is often misled by Dr. D's eccentricities, but nonetheless respects him as a friend and scientist. In Chaotic Century, Van treated him as a young child would, rather brashly. In Guardian Force, the more mature Van treats him somewhat more respectfully, but nonetheless retains some of his informal mannerisms. Dr. D has also helped Van overcome various personal obstacles, such as reminding him that piloting a Zoid used to be fun for him, restoring Van to his former luster. Fiona: Fiona and Dr. D get along well, with her being a (rather absent-minded) Ancient Zoidian, and him a (highly eccentric) researcher. Furthermore the two enjoy having coffee with salt in it. She became his assistant during the two year time skip, showing that they work well together and understand each other. He was also the first to figure out that Fiona was an Ancient Zoidian. Moonbay: Despite Dr. D's eccentricities, they get along okay. Prominent examples are where he gives Moonbay a "borrowed" military booster for her race in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 19, only to turn on her in the same episode by having her take the blame for this illicit acquisition. He also glazed over the fact that, in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 18, the boosters she equipped to her Gustav were not fully functional, nearly killing her in the process. In original uncensored format episodes, Moonbay is often the target of unwanted sexual harassment from Dr. D. Irvine: Irvine is constantly annoyed by Dr. D's eccentricities, and frequently gets annoyed by his roundabout way of doing things. Nonetheless, Irvine does respect the Doctor, and the two are friends. An example would be, despite being angered about it initially, Dr. D was responsible for Irvine obtaining the Lightning Saix as well as saving the Command Wolf's memory banks, effectively saving both Zoids, along with letting Irvine keep the Lightning Saix despite it being technically an Imperial Zoid. President Camford: Dr. D seems to have been a guardian of sorts to President Camford in the past, such as when she was a baby. The two respect each other greatly, as he was the reason why she released him, Van, and the others when they were imprisoned in New Helic City. The two get along very well, having known each other for many years. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Once a famous scientist of the Republic, but after retirement, he's experimented with snowmaking. He becomes active again due to urgent need of combat forces." Sort Category:Chaotic Century characters